


Wrapped Around His Finger

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill), traintracks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Size Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintracks/pseuds/traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry attends Teddy's final Quidditch match at Hogwarts.  A stray bludger means things go horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Around His Finger

Harry had already been nervous about attending Teddy's last Quidditch match. It was a big deal: Slytherin versus Gryffindor for the house cup. It was difficult if only because Harry was rooting against his own house. But more than that, this would be Teddy's final game before he graduated, and Harry knew how excited he was that Harry was there, cheering him on in green and silver like a proper godfather.

Except that he wasn't, but that was beside the point entirely.

The point was that Harry, boy who lived, was so nervous he thought he might toss his breakfast.

 

When Teddy made the last goal just as the Slytherin seeker grabbed the Snitch and they cinched the game, an illegal bludger came out of nowhere and wholloped him on the side of the head and sent Teddy crashing to the pitch. Harry's heart went from pounding in triumph to frozen in his chest, watching Teddy hit the ground.

He was on the pitch and running in no time, yet it felt like hours had passed. Teddy was surrounded by on-lookers, Madam Hooch lurching onto the field and brandishing her cane, "Out of the way -- give the lad air!"

 

Harry pushed past everyone to land on his knees at Teddy's side. "Merlin," he whispered. Blood was seeping from the back of his head, pooling in the dirt.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice came from above.

"I need to Apparate," he said to her, trying to quell the mad fear. "How fast can you bring down the spells?"

"Back everyone!" Madam Hooch shouted as Hermione, in her headmistress' robes, commanded the field, arms wide, wand out, bringing down the magics, no questions asked.

Harry gripped Teddy's limp hand. "Come on," he whispered.. "Come on, come on."

"It's done," he heard Hermione say.

 

Harry spared her one look. "Thank you."

As he lifted Teddy into his arms, he heard one awed murmur nearby, "Bloody hell, that's Harry Potter." Then with a pop, they were outside St. Mungo's. Harry carried his godson through the department store window, into the lobby.

"I need a Healer. Now!"

Three lime green robes surrounded them. They tried to magic Teddy out of his arms and onto a stretcher, and it took Harry a concerted effort to let go.

"I'm coming with you," he said, only the faintest tremor in his voice.

No one had the audacity to object.

 

 

He held Teddy's hand as they stopped the bleeding, as they administered potions and bandages, and as they finally roused Teddy to have him take some medicine internally.

"Did we win?" Teddy slurred, his eyes not even open.

"Shut it," Harry admonished, choked up.

"Harry?" Teddy tried to sit.

Harry pushed him down gently by the shoulder. "I'm here. Don't sit. Don't try to talk. You're hurt."

"'m aware of that." Teddy grimaced.

Harry smiled.

"But did we _win_?"

"Merlin's beard, yes," Harry sighed. "Fucking hell."

"Must be hurt pretty bad for you to get such a foul mouth, Harry."

 

 

The Healer interrupted. "He'll need bed rest for several days, a week." She shook her head. "Lucky he's got such a thick skull, this one."

"Thank you," Harry said, turning slightly, but never letting go of Teddy's hand, hot in his own.

When they were alone, Teddy opened his eyes and gazed into Harry's. "You look awful."

"Well, I bloody about had a heart attack, now didn't I?" Harry breathed. Jesus, the tears were back. He felt sick with the remnants of his fear.

"'m sorry I scared you." His fingers found and interlaced Harry's, and Harry's breath nearly stopped.

 

 

"You wore the colors," Teddy said.

Harry looked down at himself. His Slytherin green was accented with Teddy's drying blood now. There had been so much blood. "Of course I wore them." He looked back into Teddy's eyes, now turned bright green, like his own. Harry smiled. Teddy had always enchanted him with those changing eyes. "Stop it," he said, not meaning it.

Teddy grinned. His thumb brushed over the back of Harry's hand, raising gooseflesh all over his body.

A new set of nurses returned. Harry ripped his hand free with what, in hindsight, he realized was obvious guilt.

 

"Let's get you out of those soiled clothes, Mr. Lupin," one of the nurses said brightly.

Harry stood, turning to go, but Teddy's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. "No. Stay, Harry. Please?"

"Why?"

"Just...please?" Teddy said, his strong grip imploring.

Harry swallowed and nodded. Teddy's hand fell away, and Harry turned as the nurses handled Teddy's weak body, peeling off blood-soaked Quidditch robes, then stained undershirt and trousers. Everything was tossed in a bag to be cleaned, and Harry watched the nurses' hands, efficient and careful, until his eyes betrayed him finally and fell on Teddy's pale body.

 

A nearby nurse shook out a patient's robe, and in the time it took for him to ready it for Teddy, Harry had seen too much: the strong, lean arms, tightly muscled, dirty and bruised; smooth, hard chest with its tiny red-brown nipples; rows of abdominal muscles succumbing to sharp hipbones and a fine trail of dark hair disappearing into tight, white pants and...

The outline of an impressive cock, straining the fabric even in repose, yearning up toward Teddy's hip in the pocket of cotton holding it tenderly.

Harry closed his eyes, turned his back, and suppressed a shudder.

 

 

They talked late despite Harry's caveats against it. Teddy wouldn't shut up, and Harry certainly couldn't make him. He'd been wrapped around the boy's finger far too long, that was for sure. And Harry liked it. He'd seen much too little of Teddy since the winter holidays, and he'd missed the lad's unerring wit, the rather stupendous person he'd turned into in the gaps of time they spent apart.

Harry told him all about the end of the match, about the fall and about how Teddy had helped Slytherin win the cup.

"You were brilliant," Harry told him.

Teddy beamed.

 

They talked about exams, girls (a few prospects at the moment but none that Teddy was serious about), summer plans, career plans, Harry's work, the kids.... They talked until the middle of the night when Teddy's eyes finally started to slide closed mid-sentence.

"Harry," he said.

"Yeah?"

"You're going to leave if I go to sleep, aren't you?"

Harry sighed. Teddy's Gran had passed a year and a half ago. There was no one coming to replace Harry, not unless he called on Ginny, and he was highly reluctant to do that since she had the kids for the weekend.

 

Teddy's hand found his and squeezed. "I'll be okay. I just wanted to know."

Harry was the one who entwined their fingers this time. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll transfigure another bed if I have to. I'm not leaving you."

Teddy's eyes fluttered closed. He attempted a smile.

Harry stood. He leaned over the bed, not allowing himself to think or guilt himself into stopping, and he pressed his lips to Teddy's warm forehead.

"Mmm..." Teddy breathed. Harry parted his lips and let the kiss go on for several rich moments.

He sat back down, licking his dry, tingling lips.

 

"That was lovely," Teddy sighed.

Harry blushed madly.

"You're beautiful," Teddy added.

"You're on potions," Harry reminded him. His cock had begun to ache.

"Yeah, but it's true. Everybody's jealous of me. I bet they couldn't even stand it when you Apparated away with me in your arms. Harry Potter..." He laughed, low and exhausted. "But you're _mine_."

"Just sleep, Teddy," Harry whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Teddy," Harry admitted.

"We...won..." Teddy yawned. Then he dropped off into sleep.

Harry just held his hand as the night slipped on, Teddy's fingers loose and trusting in his own.

 

 


End file.
